Change
by dObsessions
Summary: Accidents happen. And Jackson Overland almost died in one, but narrowly avoids the greedy hands of Death. But he doesn't expect the unexpected that happens to him afterward. First story in The Evolution of Frost. Modern Au
1. Morning Ritual

**Hiya awesome readers/writers who have come across my first fanfiction! Being my first, the updates will probably come slow at first, but come quicker as the story progresses. This is the first story of 3 that will make The Evolution of Frost, so this isn't the only story! YAY! Also, I am using an iPhone 5 to update and upload, so mind the grammar errors!**

**Summary: Accidents happen. And Jackson Overland almost died in one, but narrowly avoids the greedy hands of Death. But he doesn't expect the unexpected that happens afterward.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned ROTG, there would be a sequel, a prequel about Jack, and a Tv series. And last time I checked, I am not the almighty Peter Ramsey, so... yeah. Guess Again!**

* * *

"Jack! Get UP!" Emma Overland shouted, shaking her sleeping brother's shoulders, as she hd been doing for the past 5 minutes. when the 17 year old didn't respond, she cracked her knuckles by bending her fingers back on her chin, as Jack so often did. She brought her palm down against his cheek, a red handprint showing up instantly. Jack shot up with a yell, clutching his cheek. When he noticed his oh-so-very-innocent 10 year old sister leaning against his wall, he shot her an accusing glare. She gave him an innocent smile, muttered something about "waffles and toast", and shot out of the room.

"EMMA SOPHIA OVERLAND!" Jack jumped out of the covers and ran after her, already dressed. You wanna know what he found in the kitchen stuffing her face with yummy, gooey waffle? Emma had syrup sticking to her lips and cheeks, and to anyone who didn't know otherwise would assume she'd been sitting there for longer than she had been. She saw him and smiled,teeth showing off the delicious waffle choco-chips she was devouring.

"Hi, Hak! Vu wan son wavle?" She asked, her words muffled by the waffle in her mouth.

He ignored her question. "How many times have I said not to slap me awake?! It hurts! Want me to demonstrate? Cause I can..."

Emma cut him off. "NO! You wouldn't get up, and it's 9:30! You have to get up sometime, Jack!"

"Whatever, I'm up now. Hey, where's my waffle?" He glanced at the stovetop, and found the plate waffle-less.

"Right here! That's why I got you up. The waffles told me to." Emma pointed to the seat next to her, a plate that had 3 waffles on it on the table near the seat.

Jack laughed. "The waffles did the right thing, I guess." He sat down at the table and began to gobble up his sticky goodness.

After she gave him some time to eat, Emma looked at her brother, and smirked at his syrupy face. "Jackson?"

"Yup?"

"I have a ELA essay I have to do," She started.

"And...?" Jack pushed her.

"It's about what superpowers we could have, our alter-ego's name, and what we would do with our powers. What would you do?" Emma asked.

Jack sat and thought for a minute. "Uh, I've always liked Old Man Winter, and he-"

Emma interrupted. "Wait. Old Man who?"

"Old Man Winter. He's the guy who brings winter and snow and stuff. Anyway, I would be like him, but obviously younger. I would fly on win currents, and do other wintry stuff. And bring fun with snow and stuff. I hate seeing people unhappy. As for my name, I think Jack Frost suits a 17 year old version of Old Man Winter." Jack finished.

Emma smiled. "Cool. No pun intended. And, would you keep your alter-ego a secret? Or tell everyone, and why?"

"I'd tell everyone, because, one, I can't keep secrets," Emma muttered 'That's true.' "and I'd kinda want people to know anyone can be anything, you know? You can't judge a book by its cover."

"That's true. Hey! It's snowing! Can we go outside?" Emma asked, jumping up and down on her chair.

"Sure. Just get your jacket while you wait for me."

As Emma and Jack ran their separate ways, Jack sighed._ If only dreams could become reality._

A few minutes later, they were walking out, and soon screams of joy and of being pelted by snowballs could be heard. As they were enjoying the snow, neither considered what Jack said to be an unintended foreshadow.

* * *

**I know, short. But for a first chapter, that's good, right? Hey, what's that? A big box! Why dontcha see what it does! And while your'e using it, remember, I'm open for suggestions! And I don't mind flames... fire makes s'mores :D**


	2. A Day Not so Much Like Everyday

**I'm back! And I have the second chapter! So let's read! Remember I am using an iPhone and kindle fire to update, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. **

**DISCLAIMER: I've said it once, and I'll say it again: I'm not the almighty Peter Ramsey (heck, I'm a girl!)**

* * *

The weekend flew by, almost literally. And, being Monday, the school day dragged. The only class Jack liked was science, but that was his last class, so he was doomed to...he didn't catch what it was called. All he knew was that it was hard and he didn't want to do it. He was too busy studying the worksheet when Mr. Staccula called on him.

"Mr. Overland? What is the cubed root of 1712.85 squared?"

Jack sat and tried to work the problem mentally, only to find it mentally impossible, unless you were Albert Einstein. " uh, Mr. Staccula, I-"

Jack was cut off by the long-awaited announcement, announcing that due to severe weather coming, students were dismissed early. Cheers filled the room, and Jack was thankful he didn't have to get detention for not paying attention in class.

* * *

On his way to get Emma, Jack accidentally bumped into a tall figure wearing a fur coat.

"Sorry!" He apologized to the figure, who turned around to look at him. Aster Mund was 6'1 and slightly towered over Jack, who was 5'4. Jack got a good look at him. Aster looked like a basketball player, but was interested in gardening. The Australian gave a glare.

"Watch where you're going, mate." he said in his Aussie accent. Aster's eyes widened when he saw Jack's face. "Are you, by any chance Jack Frost?"

"No. Wish I was, though." Came Jack's reply. There's really someone named Jack Frost?

"Sorry, mate." Aster apologized before walking away, thinking about how much he looked like the kid he'd come for.

* * *

When Jack got home with Emma, the snow was 4" deep already.

"When it's done snowing, can we go ice skating? Out on that pond in the woods?" Emma asked her brother, who was making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Sure. S'probably gonna stop in a couple hours. We can go this afternoon."

Emma cheered. "Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Jack laughed at her happiness. "You're welcome. Just go find your skates so you know where they are when we go."

Sure enough, the snow had stopped falling a couple of hours later, and the two walked out the door to the Pond.

* * *

**uh oh! What'll happen next?! I'm trying not to rush it, but it's hard, and Change is planned on having 10 chapters, and that was chapter 2. Was it too short? Okay? Too rushed ? Tell me in a review! I like flames- fire makes s'mores! XD**


	3. On hiatus for a reason!

**ok. Change has been up for a month. In that month, it has gotten 2,483 views and 2 reviews. 1 review for every thousandth view. I feel like this story isn't doing very well, and I lost the book which the whole thing was in, so I've been trying to write from memory. You know how hard that is! So, tell you what. I'm going to put this on hiatus until spring break, when I should have 15 reviews and retrieved my story. So, can we do that? 15 reviews and I'll update. And don't make them "please update" or "MOAR!" come on!;) review like you're writing an update!**


End file.
